1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for receiving signal light from a remote controller or a like apparatus, and an electronic apparatus and an image display apparatus which include a light receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for receiving signal light from an infrared remote controller for an electronic apparatus which includes a display panel such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel like a television receiver in most cases reflect signal light incident thereto so as to be introduced to a light receiving section.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-184773 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses, as such a light receiving apparatus as described above, such an apparatus as shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B.
FIG. 16A is shown as FIG. 5 in Patent Document 1, and FIG. 16B is a side elevational view showing a light guiding part and a light receiving section shown in FIG. 16A. It is to be noted that reference characters used in FIGS. 16A and 16B are different from those used in Patent Document 1.
Referring to FIGS. 16A and 16B, a light guiding part 94 is formed integrally on a transparent panel 91 in the form of a flat plate such that it partly projects from a front face 91f, an upper face 91a and a back face 91r of the panel 91. A front face 94f and a back face 94s at a lower portion of the light guiding part 94 are formed as inclined faces.
If signal light 9 comes to the front face 94f of the light guiding part 94 from the front face side of the panel 91, then it is refracted by the front face 94f and enters the light guiding part 94, whereafter it is reflected by the back face 94s and a different face of the light guiding part 94 and goes out upwardly from the light guiding part 94 so that it is received by a light receiving section or light receiving element 96.